ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MsBulma
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Majin Goku Super Saiyan by dbzataricommunity.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 17:08, April 17, 2011 I read supremegogeta's talk page, and no you can't become an admin. Go to our homepage and go to ultra news, we actually just closed an admin contest like a week ago, so sorry about that, and welcome to the wiki! 15:19, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry but no we are not having anymore Admins we only need 5. And what color do you want the backgrond to be? And thank you for coming i hope you have a fun time here! Supremegogeta 21:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) sorry but you do not decide the skin of here.There is a blog where you vote for it though.Just click here and comment what you want it to be and whichever has the most votes wins! 23:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) No you do not need permission to make fan made stuff here. The ultra dragonball wiki is made for cannon,fannon,and team four star.Read the home page for a better description. 00:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, you can create a fan fiction page anytime! you don't need permission or someone to look over it, you can just make it by yourself and if you need help just ask me! 02:54, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Coding Hello MsBulma, please go to my blog and vote for which colors you want.The vote is over on sunday so please vote for your favorite colors, and click on the link to see even more colors! 16:59, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ms.Bulma whats up? And also please see the rules page you are breaking a rule of the Wiki by commenting on real Dragon Ball stuff this is your warning. Supremegogeta 03:24, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey there i am giving you Rollback rights you have earnd them. Supremegogeta 00:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) It means you can roll back any edit like get rid of it faster if it is wrong or someone vandleized it. Supremegogeta 16:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) You keep commenting on a real Dragon Ball page don't do that only comment on pages that have Fan fic, comedy, or team four star. Supremegogeta 17:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Not just the charecters but anything that is REAL Dragon Ball because i feel as tho it doesn't need comments from anybody and on other Wikis that let you comment it's usally just a bunch of stories on why they love that chareceter and that will just slow down my computer so thats why i made that rule. Supremegogeta 17:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hello, who are you? I like to give new people a little welcome. and also, why does every message you leave in BOLD text? 00:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) you welcome, and kind of wierd when you said this "King vegeta is one of my many lovers" what is that supposed to mean? 00:47, April 26, 2011 (UTC) It was the coding for the homr page. And it is done. 23:27, April 26, 2011 (UTC) IT's done go check the home page to see it. Supremegogeta 00:41, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Come stai? ( There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 22:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC)) Hm hey. How's it going? I thought you speak Italian. ( There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 22:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC)) Hm hey. How's it going? I thought you speak Italian. ( There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 22:39, May 1, 2011 (UTC)) Hola Hola senurita! Sorry i'm late it introduce my self, I'm Ava558. I was late cause of cheating in school but thats all behind me now, once you joined i was dancing in my room screaming (YAY! ANOTHER GIRL ON THE WIKI!) You see, almost all the people on the wiki are boys, :*( witch i hate, and my one chance i get to know another chick i get banned from the computer! well, i guess welcome, sorry i'm so late! J'ai trois (dans l'ordre): Vegeta, Piccolo, puis Gogeta. Êtes-vous à moitié américaine et autre chose? Je suis à moitié italien, moitié espagnole et moitié égyptien. ( There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 07:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC)) Ten, the weird thing is that i was born on Febuary 14! Sometimes it can be alittle inbaresing! BTW, do you know IceMoonCloud? Its a girl! i was acutly thinking of her as a dude! 20:02, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Nah, but i do watch CSI,The Closer, and some other cool show. I know, i seem a little to young to watch that kinda stuff, but i'm a weird chick! Let me think, hmm, i like the villans, i like the action! And, well, i just like all the charciters! BTW, Do ya watch CSI, or The Closer? 20:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ohh, well you should watch em! And dont look forward to geting married because you will have to change your name to MissesBulma! :D 20:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) And so, someday i will be ahead of JeenKing! check out the leader bord! 20:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) what the heck! Your only 15!!!!!!!!!!! my mom says i should get married at atleast 20! you lucky dwog! And just kick back and watch it then! I dont care if you forgot about it, just watch it again! Thank ya so much! ;) 20:29, May 2, 2011 (UTC) SIGH! Don't get me angery! And i'm not that cute.So you mean, your not married in real life? Just on TV or the computer, Because your married to Vegeta??? I get it! 20:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh what a realife! So how was school today? Shweet! You know, my aunt is moving in with us because she has like no money! Neither de we! DONT ASK WHY! 20:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Aww! You lucky dwog! I'm sure you'll be the prom quine in that sort of dress! And no, the only DBZ movie i watched was that Broly one, me and Blalafoon rented it from Block Buster. 20:54, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, are you good at drawing? If you are, let me know if you wanna have a drawing contest! ;) 21:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Drawing Heck yeah! I draw ALL THE TIME! I sometimes do it every hour, and go to blalaoons story called "Dragon Ball NG a new generation ", I draw the shorty pic, but that was tottly sick because it was around 9:00 last night. 23:14, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Vote Go to this page right now to vote, you can see what the vote is about on the page . 01:34, May 4, 2011 (UTC) From which European country? There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 20:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Just left you a message to tell you i'm on this wiki. Oh and yeah I agree the LOTR Trilogy is the best trilogy and fantasy films series i've ever seen. Glad someone agree's with with me. The Indiana jones trilogy come very close though! Nappa'sgoatee 21:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah LOTR rules. I have not watched it in a while though. I know what i'm doing tomorrow! Nappa'sgoatee 00:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Same with my parents, they taught me as well to speak other languages. I'm from Italy. There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 21:47, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Big Shocker Wowza. I had completely no idea that you were on this wiki 2. Now that I think of it. I work at 4 wikis now because I found this wiki on someone's talk page and now I'm here.Oh!! I have to edit my profile!.DB wizard 11:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Zutara. And yep, I have watched the Last Airbender series to the very end. P.S. I think I might be the next Waterbending Avatar.Haha!:) But It still remains a mysssssssssssssstery*o*DB wizard 20:32, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Well I'll probably get this wrong but. He sorta reminds me of Vegeta. You know, Once Enimies now Friends. DB wizard 20:48, May 9, 2011 (UTC) The clips The video where you said you didn't see those clips, yeah, they are budokai intro's. You know, the budokai video game series. Look them up on youtube and thats what you'll find. 20:47, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Vegeta and Zuko.o Well if you go to the end of GT you'll find that Vegeta is as old as dirt. Seriously! He grew a goatee or mustache or something! But at the end of Book:Fire you'll see that Zuko is soooo young!DB wizard 21:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok now that I really look at it, He doesnt look THAT old. But let's just say He's gotten older. Yeah, well I have to go for a while. See ya!DB wizard 21:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) hey in that video some of those clips were from the dbz budokai tenkaichi 3 opening. 02:05, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Ciao! Lol Thanks. I live in Rome but I'm in Boston at the moment visiting my relatives. I'll take your warning into account. I can't stop watching the Dragon Ball Movie: History of Trunks. The Androids are much better and cooler in the movie, so it's my most favorite movie. Yeah I watch the Italian, French, English and Spanish dub. But Italian is really cool, the French is kinda funny. There are three sides to any argument:[[User talk:TooNBaku|your side, my side, and side where I'm right.]] 20:25, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Your new pics and slideshow photos There really good. I really liked them. It's very good fanart and funny, You find a lot of cool photos good job! Nappa'sgoatee 04:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Aww, i liek numbah 8,11,15,20,22,23, and 25. cuteeeeeeee! so i see you like Gogeta as ya man! XD teen love! They say it never lasts 16:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sup, check out my slide now, its more funny! ROFL! 18:53, May 12, 2011 (UTC) My fave DBZ couple really isen't Videl and Gohan. It's kinda weird, but i like Krillin and 18, it's just that 18 is hooooooooooooooottttttttttttttt! Why you ask? same reason! HOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT! 22:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi :) Hey I`m here! Your slideshow was really awesome! IT was funny and the pictures were great! Awesome job I really loved it 00:13, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures OK. Ok I just looked at your new slideshow. You seriously need to tell me where you find those pictures!They are really awesome!DB wizard 00:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Pictures For now find any random pictures that look way cool!DB wizard 00:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Your slideshow Most of the pictures in your slideshow contain inappropriate content, as in sexual affairs and no proper coverage of their body. There is no problem they are wering a bikiny plus it shows nudity in the show so i see no problem with it. You can leave it. Supremegogeta 02:45, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I think Your new pictures are awesome. I really like the realistic Hercule one. Nappa'sgoatee 14:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I really like Hercule too. I guess why a lot of people don'r like him is because he takes credit for what the Z-fighters have done, but he pays for it. He is the make fun of him slapstick guy. Plus he managed to convince the immortal killer Majin buu to stop killing. He is kind of like Bulma! Maybe that's why we like him! Nappa'sgoatee 20:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Really like the new slideshow It's awesome. Fits Trunks perfectly being John Connor. Even though T4 is by far my least favourite Terminator movie, that trailer was epic, especially with DBZ characters! Nappa'sgoatee 20:55, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Your Sig is not showing, just the coding. Nappa'sgoatee 21:05, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Your sig works on DB Wiki but not this wiki. Maybe try it on your page on this wiki and see if it works! Sorry bout this. Nappa'sgoatee 21:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. I might have to go soon anyway! Nappa'sgoatee 21:16, May 15, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome! But could you put it in my DB Wiki talk box because it's still not working here.....Nappa'sgoatee 21:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. I can't wait to see it! Nappa'sgoatee 21:31, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I need your password for that, and don't worry, I cover it up with these <><><><><><><><><><> ans soon as I get it. 22:00, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Here it is, I tried to exactly copy it hope you like it! 22:20, May 15, 2011 (UTC) go ahead, and thank you! 22:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello MsBulma, I have just recently joined this Wiki and I guess I wanted to say "Hi" since I stumbled upon your user page. User:SupaSaiyan ''' Hey '''girlie! I redid my''' user''' again'!' If you want you '''can '''drop by and read it! May 27, 2011, 1:57 (UST) Thanks! I '''do, '''he is acuntly makeing me '''a '''new sig right now so''' I can't use it!' But '''I' can use my old one'!' May 27, 2011, 3:14, P.M. (UST) I '''dont really mind,' '''I can't belive' you get to go to DQ! You lucky dwog! '''And,' if '''you' want',' just call me Ava. I''' did't '''mean to really have the 558 at the end of the name, remember this was a test account?''' May 27, 2011, 3:26 P.M. (UST) Important. I don't want to leave this message here incase the troll sees it. In case my profile is really messed up, (He already managed to delete one of your messages I can't get back.) We should talk on this wiki. Just safety. From Nappa'sgoatee. (Since I have no sig on this wiki!) Heck it may not even be a guy.......I think this guy is the type of guy who if people think he is wrong, will get really mad. Bye. From Nappa'sgoatee. '''Hey girlie! [[User:Blalafoon|''Blalafoon]] just finished my '''new sig!' Check it out'!' 23:41, May 27, 2011 (UTC) asome pics and videos im GohanKai im new here Hey''' girlie! I'm bored''' right now, and by any chance................ are you going to DQ again'?!?!??!?!?!? ' ' 20:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ' No reason, just. It was pink/purple ish. 17:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Serious. Hello MsBulma. I am just writing to tell you that I have revealed my beliefs in one of Balafoon articles, "Who believes in Truth!". I really think he should change the title though, I explain why in the blog. Anyway, my point is that I know you're a faithful christian, and I respect peoples religious beliefs. I have Christian friends who are funny, smart, nice people, so I don't judge people by religion (Except Satanists). I am just commenting to say you probably don't want to be my friend anymore due to my beliefs, if you can respond with your answer, it would make me relax. Thanks for being awesome, and good luck with your exams! 16:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Not for me, First I had to wake up at 7:30 so I could go to archery for an hour, then I got 1 hour of free time, then I go grocery shopping for 4 hours, then I go to church for 1 and a half hours. And it has been raining all day, so not that good for me today. 01:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I wish I was as good as him. And yeah, I go on Wednesdays and sundays. 18:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC) No, I am strict baptist. And, I've shot a bow 15 times ans so far 12 of them hit and 3 were bullsyes. 16:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Tha's called sokka style, learn it!. lol. 16:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Yo How's it goin' MsBulma, haven't messaged you in a while! [[User:Nappa77|''Happy Fathers Day! (no offense mothers)]] 18:18, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh nothing much, playing on the computer... Swimming... Thats it! [[User:Nappa77|''Happy Fathers Day! (no offense mothers)]] 00:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey! :D Hey Bulma guess who got his old account back?!?! :D My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from Earth 00:33, July 17, 2011 (UTC)' Oh, so just because I'm hardly on this wiki disqualifies me as a friend? HARSH! XD 03:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Aw that wuz MEENE (rage face) 14:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Yes! :D Yeah, but you can call me SB again if you want to, or whatever works ....MOM! :P My name is SpiritBomb, and I`m from Earth 17:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC)